1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debug apparatus having a breakpoint setting function for program debugging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A program is generally debugged by interrupting (breaking) the execution of the program when preset conditions concerning address data of memory access, execution addresses or the like are satisfied and operating a monitor program to verify a value of a control register or a memory so as to analyze the program.
Conventionally, the execution of the program is interrupted in response to the satisfaction of the preset conditions in the following three approaches.